Somewhere Clover the Rainbow
Somewhere Clover the Rainbow is a 7 Part Mission featuring O'Really. This Mission is unique to other Missions because it contains 7 individual Mini Missions. Your reward for each mission are the colour items. Parts 4-7 are only accessible for Members. After a short period of time, it was taken down. It became playable again on March 17th 2014, likely to celebrate Saint Patrick's Day. Characters *O'Really *Nimbus *Cutie Pie *Big Bad Bill *Pocito *Hatekeeper *Simon Growl *Sprockett *Hubbs *Suey (Moshling obtained - 2013) *Sunny McFunny *I.G.G.Y. *Hissy (Moshling obtained - 2014) Walkthrough Part 1 You find yourself standing next to O'Really as he tells you he lost the colours of the rainbow, causing him being unable to find his "Pot o' Rox". To get the rainbow back, he asks you to obtain items full of colour and will reward you with the Pot o' Rox if you do so. For the first mission he requests something Radical Red. He send you off to Cloud City to meet up with Nimbus. When you talk to Nimbus, they mention having a Lobster Phone, which might be the item O'Really described as being radical red. However, Nimbus lost said item and it's up to you to find it. You can see a red object poking from behind the kite shop. Click on it to obtain it and talk to Nimbus so they will return you to O'Really. Open your invertory and drag the item towards O'Really. Now it's time to give the rainbow back its colour. You will be directed to mini-game "Collect the Raindrops", in which you have to catch coloured raindrops dropping from Nimbus. Be careful, for Nimbus has shocking moodswings. Part 2 This time you need to find something orange. He mentions his dear friend Cutie Pie, who's in the Candy Cane Caves. An orange item would have come in with the lastest cupcake shipment. Once at location, Cutie Pie is in a pickle because the cupcakes have been mixed up. She needs you to collect the cupcakes in the area and only give her those with yellow frosting and a purple base. There are a total of 5 cupcakes that fit that description. From the area, left to right, the locations of these cupcakes are: * In the elevator * On top of an object, right next to the Roarker who's spraying a red liquid to the wall. * In the Jam River under the bridge * Hanging from a candycane, left of the Cupcake Cavern entrance sign * Right infront of the Cupcake Cavern entrance, next to a red frosted cupcake. Drag these cupcakes to Cutie Pie. They will thanks you, saying you owe them, on which you explain you are here or an orange item. They hand over a 'Orrible Orange Crab Cupcake. Upon returning to O'Really, you play the "Collect the Raindrops" mini-game again and have to fill two buckets of colour drops this time. Part 3 O'Really needs you to get a yellow item this time. He heard Big Bad Bill is brewin' something in the Haunted Mansion and likely has the yellow item O'Really seeks. Holy Hoodoos! Big Bad Bill is rather surprised to see you. He confirms to have a yellow item, but has dropped it in this cauldron of apples by mistake. Time for that minigame Big Bad Bill's Bob-O-Rama (which you also played during Season 1 Mission 8: Spooktacular Spectacular to fetch Vincent Doorface's eye). Now you're fishing for a Yellow Oobla Doobla. Once you've done that, Big Bad Bill tells you to wish O'Really good luck. "Collect Raindrops" again. Part 4 The great Pocito is down at the Fun Fair testing his strength and O'Really figures he has the green item you seek. Pocito is thrilled to see Super Moshi again, assuming you are here to challenge him again. (As you did in Big Top Ballyhoo). Pocito has a green item for you, but also a new score at the strength game; try to beat that! Well, seems you still have that rigged hammer from that mission so you can cheat your way through this one again. "NOOO! Not again!" oblivious Pocito states admitting you are too strong, he hands over the Gooey Green Beanstalk Beans, which are apparently a source of power for him. "They keep me strong" Pocito sees you off and requests you to tell O'Really that he hopes he gets his rainbow back. Part 5 The Hatekeeper is down at the Fiery Castle hating on everything! Reason for O'Reilly to assume him having the blue item. He greets you with a "What are you doing here Super Moshi?!" as you explain your whereabouts in a similair fashion, Hatekeepers hates on rainbows and happiness and asks why he should help you. You improvise, telling the Hatekeeper you hate the Gate Keeper. "Who doesn't? Hahaha..." As you got on Hatekeepers' good side, he allows you beat a game in order to recieve the blue item. A card game of O'Reilly themed "Memory". Once you won, Hatekeeper gives you a Boudicas Blue Dragon Floaty. "And if you see the Gate Keeper tell him I hate him...Please..." Part 6 We are almost there. Now to find an indigo item, which can only be found at the Sandy Drain Hotel. At the reception, you meet up with Simon Growl, who is ever so cheery to see your non-celeb self again. As he recalls having an ugly indigo lamp in his room, he'll let you have it (isn't it Hotel property?) if you awnser the following questions: 1.What is the name of the best selling Moshi Monsters album? Music Rox 2.Finish this song lyric. "You know I've always got moshling on my..." Mind 3.What colour is Baby Rox's hair?! Pink Guess you can have that lamp now. Simon wishes you good luck with the rainbow nonsense and you're back again to play some "Collect the Raindrops". Part 7 Now for the seventh and final item to complete the rainbow; something violet. O'Really heard Sprockett and Hubbs were doing interesting research in the underground lab and believes they would know the whereabouts of a violet item. Hubbs is surprised to see you, asking what you're doing here. Sprockett informs you they are trying to transform a giant Rox violet, much to Hubbs annoyance for Sprockett "babbling" to which Sprockett continues saying it doesn't work anyway. Hubbs will give you the violet item if you can rewire the smasher, a game you have done in the missions. (Circuit Smasher) Upon completing, the lazer shoots the Rox, turning it into the Vivid Violet Banano Stick. As both are thrilled it has worked and thank you, you return to O'really. Upon completing a final game of "Collect the Raindrops", O'really hops on the rainbow and flies straight into his Pot o' Rox. As he makes a final wink, the reward is given and that's the end of this mission. Rewards *'Part 1': 50 Rox + 100 XP + Radical Red Lobster Phone (Code: LOBSTER) *'Part 2': 50 Rox + 100 XP + 'Orrible Orange Crab Cupcake (Code: CRABBY) *'Part 3': 50 Rox + 100 XP + Yucky Yellow Oobla Doobla (Code: OOBLA) *'Part 4': 50 Rox + 100 XP + Gooey Green Beanstalk Beans (Code: BEANS) *'Part 5': 50 Rox + 100 XP + Bodacious Blue Dragon Floaty (Code: DRAGON) *'Part 6': 50 Rox + 100 XP + Icky Indigo Oobla-Oil Lamp (Code: LAMPY) *'Part 7': 50 Rox + O'Really/'Suey/Hissy + Vivid Violet Banano Stick '(Code: BANANO) (Members only) *You would only get O'Really if you hadn't already got him. **If you already had him, then you would have got Suey. *Hissy was the reward in the March 2014 with the re-release of the mission. Moshlings Radical Red Lobster Phone.png 'Orrible Orange Crab Cupcake.png Yucky Yellow Oobla Doobla.png Gooey Green Beanstalk Beans.png Bodacious Blue Dragon Floaty.png Icky Indigo Oobla-Oil Lamp.png Vivid Violet Banano Stick.png O'Really.png Suey.png Hissy.png Trivia *In Part 2, Cutie Pie's name is misspelled as "Cutiepie". *In Part 2, you cannot enter the Cupcake Cavern, for it is closed until "the cupcake catastrophe is fixed". *In Part 6, Simon quotes a lyric from the song I Heart Moshlings, but does so incorrectly as the word "always" does not appear in the song. *Part 7 takes place in the underground lab, which is an unknown place that has not featured before. It is not clear for whom Hubbs and Sprockett are working. *There was a glitch in Part 7 when the mission first released where you weren't rewarded with a Moshling. **If you have O' Really, you wouldn't be able to get him in Part 7. **Later on the glitch was fixed and players who had O'Really were rewarded with Suey. *Hissy and Suey (formerly) could be collected from this mission, which is odd as they didn't play a role in any of the parts at all. Gallery Oreally mission 1.jpg|Part 1 SCtR Collect the Raindrops.png SCtR Collect the Raindrops lose.png Clover the Rainbow O'Really the Award.png|O'Really confirming himself as the reward in the Moshi Monsters Magazine Category:Missions